Highs and Lows
by Midnight Luna and InnerFangirl
Summary: Ezra is woken up by a common issue in the night. But as always, the secret that he keeping won't be hidden for long. Cross posted on Tumblr and Archive of our Own by the same name.


**TW: seizures**

Ezra violently jerked awake, covered in sweat. His legs and arms were shaking and his head ached. He wasn't sick, oh no, this was something else. A craving feeling ran through his system and he knew what he needed to do. He tumbled out of bed, Zeb still snoring away due to the late hour of the night. Ezra stumbles almost drunkenly to the kitchen, dark spots slowly but surely appearing in his vision. He stumbled almost drunkenly towards the kitchen, legs visibly shaking. He managed to stumble into the kitchen and grabbed a small carton of blue milk. It wasn't the best choice but Ezra was desperate at this point. He sloppily drank the milk and franticly searched for other sugar and carb filled foods. Unfortunately for Ezra, the crew was running very low on supplies and the blue milk Ezra had just guzzled was the last of any food other than slow acting ration bars. If Ezra ate one of those, he would pass out before the bar even hit his system. Ezra could feel himself growing lightheaded, and the shaking of this limbs was only growing more and more intense. Tears started welling in his eyes, his hormones always went out of wack if this went on for too long. Ezra suddenly couldn't manage to stay upright and sank to the ground. He couldn't hold on any longer and passed out on the kitchen floor.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Hera had a sixth sense with her crew. She always had a feeling when one of her crew was sick or hurt or was in emotional distress. She prided herself on it. So when Hera woke up with a weird feeling in the middle of the night, she trusted it. She detangled herself from Kanan and quietly made her way around the ship, checking on all of her sleeping members. Everyone was accounted for... except for Ezra. When she turned around the corner and saw the unconscious boy in the kitchen, she almost panicked, but managed to hold it in. She did however, gently pick up Ezra (it was worrying at 15 Hera could pick him up but that was for another time) comm the others awake, and take Ezra to the med bay. As she reached the med bay, Ezra limp body began to tense. And as she lightly laid him down on a cot and the other members began to run in, Ezra began to violently seize. As the others watched in horror, Ezra continued to have a seizure for a minute and a half. When his horrible jerking and twisting finally ended, Hera rushes over to Ezra to finally check him out fully. What Hera found in the examination was a extremely low blood sugar. Ezra was hovering at around 22, an extremely dangerous number for anyone. A normal blood sugar was 110, 90 if that person was fasting. Ezra's body had no way of keeping itself running and thus he was unconscious. Hera quickly put an IV in Ezra to quickly bring his sugar up. Hera then relayed what she had learned to the rest of the crew. "Maybe," Sabine wondered. "Maybe Ezra is diabetic. I knew someone who was and they were always scared of their blood sugar being like that." The crew sat and thought about that for a second but before they could discuss it further, Ezra began to stir. He made pitiful little moaning noises and attempted to move. He had managed to open his eyes to merely a slit when Hera began sticking something in his mouth. It tasted like sugar water. "Come on Ezra, you need to swallow this." He heard Hera say. He obeyed. He almost immediately began to feel better, the pure sugar hitting his system. "So, Ezra." Sabine began, "Do you have something to tell us?" Zeb slapped her shoulder. "He just woke up!" "Still!" She countered. Ezra blushed and lowered his head. "I'm a diabetic." He mumbled. Hera gently brushed his unruly hair back. "Why didn't you tell us?" Ezra looked down at the sheets, only to have his head forced back up to drink more sugar water. "It's expensive and hard to be a diabetic here, I didn't want to put that on you." The crew went silent for a second, until Zeb piped up, "Well that bullshit." Hera glared at him. "Sorry Hera, but it's true. As much as I hate to say it, you're one of us kid." Ezra gave a watery smile and continued drinking his sugar water.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ezra noticed a few changes over the next few weeks. The crew went on supply runs more often. Kanan always asked him what his blood sugar was before practice, if you was high or normal, good, if he was on the lower side, they would take it easy. Ezra would often smile to him self about this, they weren't babying him, but they were making his life much easier. He definitely still had highs and lows, but they were much easier to manage. Most of the time.

—

**Disclaimer: i don't own rebels, BUT DAVE FILONI BETTER FREAKING TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO EZRA OR I'LL**

**i'm not dead!**

**sorry i completely went off the grid for a while, life and mental crap decided to fuck me over. BUT DID IT SUCCEED?! NO!**

**and before you ask, yes i am a diabetic, yes it sucks, yes the government is trying to kill me with the insulin prices, and yes, if you have an questions i'm more than willing to answer them!**

**may the ****_LORD_**** be with you, always!**

_~midnight luna_


End file.
